piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Parax.
Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Kingshead page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 20:40, 12 June 2009 Meeting? Want to find a time to meet on Pirates? My pirate's name is Swordcrash, and I'm unlimited access for about two more weeks... and I'm lvl 35. And if you want, I can invite you to Eliza's guild (Yes the Eliza on here, her guild name is the Elite Thievery Co.), which I am an officer in. Anyways, please reply!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok, well let me know when you will be on. But here's some tips: after noon on during the week, all during the day on weekends. Anyways, are you still unlimited on there?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 20:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) How about Tuesday (Dec. 8) at 1:00 PM. Antik Ocean, Port Royal dock? My pirate's name is Swordcrash, and I'm level 35 (maybe level 36 by then).-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Meeting Sorry I wasn't there. I forgot to say my time zone. I'm in PST. I'm going on right now.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello I am Midhav Darkskull a.k.a Roger Dreadrage. I think I joined a few months ago, after you and Sturge and all. I am an admin here, and I just couldn't help noticing that I've seen you in almost every other wiki's Shoutbox (Harry Potter, Star Wars, Batman, etc.). What exactly is your association with wikia, and POTCO? - Midhav 04:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow, when I'd introduced the game to some of my classmates, they claimed the same thing - that they had viruses. I've played the game for nearly two years, and no it's not a virus LOL Midhav 14:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) You probably dont know me but, i gotta talk to you... So your sick of stpehen?( he spelled his own freaking name wrong) Well so am i. Im banned on the POTCO wikia cause of him. Ive read you comments about him, and i agree with you. Maybe we could meet somewhere in the game? Im heading to kings arm abassa right now. Meet me there? ~Jeffrey Blasthawk PS: Im also sick of pip. You cant just say 'no' to a poll saying we should remove step. These admins(goldvane is cool tho) are tyrants, and im sick of it. ... Sorry, im on my way NOW, cuz the stupid lag in abassa Your own advice If I see reason to ban someone, I will. To paraphrase what you've said, "don't try to control how we run this place". Which yes, is almost (but not quite) as uncalled for as when you said that to me. NickyTalk "just to prove some non-existant point"...Hardly non-existant. You have rules posted....yet, one of your burs created chaos (over an issue on another wiki and brought it to yours...instead of talking to me). You wanted to silence any defense. "Do as I say, not as I do" philosophy. Wikis are not dictatorships Shadelink paraphrase: "I recommend you develop a better way of treating users, until then, think about what you have done." It is completely pointless to talk to you regarding any possible defense you give to your actions. I'm not going to bother. As far as sockpuppets..if there is a problem then action will be taken. How ironic. You wrote a "note-to-self" and didn't even realize it. " I hope some day, you'll realize you've been the trouble-maker, not me, not anyone else. Hopefully someday you'll turn a new leaf, be more pleasant, and make people want to actually come to the Wiki, rather than leave it because of the way you treat users. Some day, hopefully. There is still some good in you." I don't care what you delete on your own pages. As long as no harm is done. Shade, your recent comments in the summary line are now creating wiki drama. I have nothing against you editing your own talk page. It's not any kind of a "game" at all. Stop with the snippy comments. Stop all of it. Drama is not going to happen here. NickyTalk Crimson banned me! Find a suitable wiki for him and I, I'm going to go mad on that mofo! 21:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Crimson banned me! THAT MOFO! 21:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Blocked I've told you before that user's have a right to edit their own talk page. As for your assumption that I have something against Cury, you're wrong. You seem to strive to cause drama, and your efforts to cause drama on this wiki are not going to be allowed. When your block is over, you need to keep your comments peaceful and stop editing someone else's pages, or the block will be extended again. See our FAQ page to review a list of our rules. NickyTalk AH! So that's why you removed my message that cleared up things with the Player's Wiki! That makes PERFECT SENSE! Your afraid. And the best thing is, you can't ban me for anything, I've broken no rules. So, continue fighting a battle you've lost, Nicky. ~John Breasly Hello chris its walker go to live chat Meet you on Port Royal docks? For what? I can not do it now. I can do it tomorrow at.... 8:00. What do you want to discuss anyway? I am quite busy. Lord William Yellowbones of England Re:Blog The SOS one i cant get on the other wiki =\ OMG DUDE WTH DUDE WHO THE HECK IS WALKER DUDE OMG OMG IM NOT WHOEVER THAT IS I SWEAR OMG OMG ANSWER ME PLEASE PLEASE DUDE HOW CAN I PROVE IT DUDE I SERIOUSLY SWEAR I'VE HAD NO OTHER ACCOUNTS BEFORE THIS DUDE OMG Drpepper59 15:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Drpepper59 NO IM NOT at least answer me this: WHO THE HECK IS WALKER I have no flipping clue what you are talking about. I'm looking up this "walker" wait, Walker2000? is that him? and tell me what wiki you think it is? WHAT?? HE'S A FREAKING 5 YEAR OLD WHO CAN'T SPELL!!! DUDE. TELL ME WHAT WIKI YOU THINK IT IS BC I CHECKED OUT ALL 4 WIKI'S LISTED NEXT TO WALKER2000's NAME, AND NONE OF THEM ARE REAL WIKIS (except community central) Drpepper59 15:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Drpepper59 ... alright bro, just answer me this and I'll leave you alone. Jamie the Second was on that chat. Moon wanted to test her powers. Jamie left. Created my account. Moon banned the account. Jamie gave it to me. WHERE DOES WALKER COME INTO THIS PICTURE?????? AND, YOU CAN'T BAN ME FOR THAT. I DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG. YOU CAN'T SAY ABUSING MULTIPLE ACCOUNTS, EITHER, BC I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AGAINST THE RULES. Tell me why you have the right to ban me, who the heck "walker" is and where does he come into the picture, and that's about it. Just because someone has two accounts, you can't ban them. My other account isn't even active on Players wiki, I never edited with that one on players wiki. Drpepper59 15:45, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Drpepper59 ALRIGHT BUT DUDE WHO THE HECK IS WALKER??? :P YES, ACTUALLY, YOU CAN'T. When I was in my other account, I didn't edit at all on the players wiki. On this one, I did. WHY SHOULD YOU CARE??? I DIDN'T EDIT ON THE PLAYERS WIKI AT ALL, except on this account. YOU SHOULD NOT CARE, AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BAN ME. IM NOT FLIPPING JAMIE EITHER. IK HIM IN REAL LIFE, HE'S MY BEST FRIEND. HE MADE THE NOOB ACCOUNT (this one) SO MOON COULD BAN IT, AND THEN IT WAS USELESS SO HE GAVE IT TO ME. You can't. Drpepper59 15:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Drpepper59 Yeah don't answer me because you know it's true. I'm contacting Wikia staff. Blog Deletion I'm just now reading the messages that have been going back and forth. I do agree with the blog being deleted. One of our rules states that if you have a problem please contact an administrator. It helps to solve problems in a simple way rather than having it blow up. I can see that it's annoying to have multiple messages about the same issue, but from what I see, he's just denying that he's Walker. I don't know if he is or not, but if I was accused of something that I'm not guilty of, I'd be pretty annoyed (hence the caps) about it too. This is something that started on the Players Wiki. The messages may be on this wiki now, but that must be because he's banned from his own talk page. Next time there is an issue, please remember to contact an admin/s. NickyLinneaTalk 18:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Remington Unfortunately, if we don't have evidence (a screenshot), then we can not post it on the page. ~ Talk